gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 53
Chapter 53 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! chapter title La Mer's Homework? Plot Page 1 is the introductory art shown right. Pages 2-3 street scenes of Rondel. Page 4 first panel shows Mimoza La Mer, Lelei La Lalena, Tuka Luna Marceau, Yōji Itami, Rory Mercury, and Yao Ro Dushi. Tuka asks, "Who was that?" Lelei answers her step sister. Itami says a family, and then asks of her parents. Page 5 Lelei says we were members of the Rurudo tribe. I didn't know my father, my mother was ... Mimoza interrupts saying he came to Rondel at age 10 and Cato took her as a student. They enter the restaurant and the owner welcomes Mimoza and says she has brought quite a crowd. Page 6 the owner asks if she has a new deciple Mimoza answers no they are guests and beautiful. The owner says he must try extra hard. Itami asks for a menu but Mimoza says leave it to the owner. Pages 7-8 Mimoza asks Li er Lelei to introduce every one, there are introductions when she gets to Rory Mimoza interrupts and asks Rory if she is there to see her homework. Page 9 Rory says Mimoza you have grown quite old, and Mimoza agrees. Page 10 Mimoza asks how long it's been 50 years since they went on their journey. Mimoza then asks who the man is and Lelei introduces Itami, and he explains his name. Page 11-12 Mimoza noting his strange clothes asks Itami where he is from. He answers Japan. Mimoza asks Lelei about Japan, she and the girls talk of their trip. Page 13-14 Rory talks of clean streets and skyscrapers, Tuka talks of well stocked shops and clothes, and Lelei talks of book stores. Lelei mentions the library and suggests they build one, Mimoza said they had one, but religious fanatics burned it. Page 15-18 mimosa talks of the libraries of sages of long lived species Lelei discusses inexpensive printing. Lelei continues on about inexpensive books when Arpeggio El Lelena comes in screaming no she won't allow it, thin of those who would be ruined! Page 19 Lelei says Arpeggio is jumping to conclusions as always. 20-22 The sisters calm down, discussion continues, Arpeggio asks about Itami. 23-26 Mimoza presents her home work to Rory all the races came through the gate based on their origin myths she gathered. Page 27-28 Rory congratulates her for successfully completing her homework. Rory notes she gives homework to promising scholars, and prunes ones who's work would lead to trouble. Page 29 Lelei says she did not know that, and Arpeggio says she should have stayed in Rondel with many sages. Page 30 Mimoza asks about Lelei's work and pulling it our drops some funnels on the floor useful for magic Lelei says. Page 31 Arpeggio notes the cheap binding (a three hole notebook) and Mimoza praises the combination of magic and through the Gate knowledge. Page 32 Arpeggio is depressed again and the subject of table conversation. Page 33-34 Arpeggio discusses getting married to Itami and is informed he is a lord, owns a large diamond, and Yao. Pages 35-36 Arpeggio's dream of a rich husband with a dark elf servant is cut short as Lelei takes her seat back and informs everyone she has completed the seven night custom. Pages 37-39 Arpeggio pours the soup on Lelei while the others look on, Lelei and Arpeggio have varing expressions. Pages 40-41 word spreads there will be a fight, and page 42 Rory takes charge as referee. Reference Note Taadd again miss numbers the chapter as chapter 54 http://www.taadd.com/chapter/GateJietaiKarenoChiniteKakuTatakeri54/775492/ Category:Manga